Revelations
by TwoStepsBehind
Summary: She had known that what Albus had to say was huge, but she hadn’t expected it to be this … well shocking and disturbing. Liz sighed and heard Dumbledore do the same. “So now what?” Liz talks to Dumbledore.Part 3 in my series.Please read and review.


**A/N: **This is the third part of a series I am writing.

Elizabeth talks to Dumbledore in this one.

**Disclaimer: **I own only the characters you don't recognize.

The characters you recognize are J.K Rowling's.

The song is by Audio Slave.

Revelations

Staring at the coffee mug in front of her that Dumbledore had conjured for her, Liz couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So what you are saying is that he is innocent and that Peter was the secret keeper! Why didn't Lily or James tell me about the damn change? Why didn't Sirius tell me? What… I don't even know what to say, Albus. The ministry put an innocent man behind bars and now they won't even accept the fact that Voldemort is back!? Is it ever going to end, Albus?" She had known that what Albus had to say was huge, why else would he disregard her wish to not contact her, unless she did, but she hadn't expected it to be this … well shocking and disturbing. Liz sighed and heard Dumbledore do the same. "So now what?"

**You know what to do; you know what I did  
since you know everything just clue me in**

"Well I've reassembled the Order of the Phoenix and I was wondering if you will join us this time. Sirius has been kind enough to offer this house as the headquarters and-"

"Wait a minute, he is here?" Liz interrupted Dumbledore.

"Yes as a matter of fact, Remus is with him as we speak. How else would we have gained access to the house?"

**  
I am such a wreck, I am such a mess  
I know what I know, why don't you fill in the rest?**

**I will bring you down, I will make it bad**

Liz groaned and put her head down on the table.

He was here.

In this house.

Right now.

Oh God. What was she supposed to do?

Would she see him now?

If she did, what was she supposed to say?

How could she explain everything to him?

So many questions, so much chaos.

Liz groaned again.

**While you're feelin' proud, why don't you help me?**

Dumbledore placed a gentle hand on her back and said, "Lizzie, I know this is especially hard for you. But you are… well you, and very few people have the strength and courage that you possess. You don't have to see him now, but eventually you will have to. Why don't we talk about something else for a while, gather your thoughts and feelings and when you are ready we shall talk about the Order and everything else." Liz nodded and took a deep breath and slowly sat up

**Such a shame that I wouldn't know by now  
your revelations  
Cut me in, I don't wanna live without  
your revelations, revelations**

"You were there weren't you? The day I graduated from Harvard, from med school and the day they swore me in. I thought I saw you in the crowd." Dumbledore smiled, "Well you didn't expect me not to be there the day my favourite god-daughter accomplished something she had been dreaming about since she was a child."

"I'm your only god-daughter," Liz pointed out. "All the more reason to be there," he said simply. "Lizzie, I never got the chance to say this. I, like many of us took the time we had together for granted. But I'm going to say it now. I am proud of you and the woman you have grown up to be. I might just be your god-father, but you are my daughter. I have missed you." Liz smiled and hugged him, "I have missed you like crazy too, Albus."

**  
You know what to say, you know what I said**

Pulling back, she said, "Please forgive me for turning my back on you all those years ago. I had meant to turn my back on magic, on my past and I didn't stop to think for a minute how it would affect you, affect the others. I have missed out on so much. I left Remus, you, Harry… I have so much to atone for." She sighed.**  
**

**You know what I dream sleeping in my bed  
You hold all the keys, you know all the roads  
Why don't you guide me in, if I'm such a lost soul?  
I'm spinnin' around; I will make you ill  
since I'm so broken down why don't you fix me?  
**

Albus could tell that she was troubled. Mostly because of a certain man currently absent from the room, but not from her mind, her heart.

She was always on her toes when it came to Sirius. Their love was, the least to say, very eventful. They fought, they argued, they teased each other, they loved each other. It was quite entertaining for the others. Albus was pretty certain that they would have lived a full and happy life together and it pained him to see that taken away from her. What hurt him even more was the "what if's" his God-daughter lived with everyday. He wanted to take it all away, give her what she had wanted. But instead he settled for what was possible.

Cheerily he said, "Well then now you are like the prodigal daughter who has returned to us, if not the magic itself. Welcome back."

**Such a shame that I wouldn't know by now (I wouldn't know by now)  
Your revelations  
Cut me in, I don't wanna live without (Don't wanna live without)  
Your revelations**

"How did you know I had blocked my powers?"

"Andrea came to me and asked me to talk to you, to ask you to return to us, to them more like it. But I knew you needed time and space; the freedom to do as you please for once. So I stayed back."

**I am haunted when I am sleeping  
Try to give without receiving  
It's in the apple bite (It's in the apple bite)  
It's in the days and nights (It's in the days and nights)  
In the afterlife we'll reap**

Nodding her thanks, she asked something that had been on her mind ever since she had first heard from Albus, "How is he, Albus?"

"He has grown up to become everything I ever dreamed he would become. He is his father's son, the face, the hair, the Quidditch and the complete disregard for rules, his attitude, his bravery, the little arrogance that he has. But his soul is his mother's, his eyes, the determination, the ability to love, the purity of the heart, the need to stand up for others, the manner in which he fights. He is a remarkable combination of both parents." He added with a smile, "He also has the cockiness of his god-father and the endurance of his god-mother."

Liz smiled sadly, tears in her eyes. "When can I see him?"

"Soon. But the truth will be told at the right time."

"I can't wait."

"Don't you have to back at the hospital?"

"I took a week off. The head of my department was scandalized, but since I haven't taken an off in forever, she agreed. I knew that once I was done with this meeting I would need some time to recover. And as usual," she said with a smirk, "I was right." "How is Hogwarts? And Professor McGonagall?"

"They both all doing very well. As we all know, underneath that tough exterior, Minerva is what you would call a softy. She thinks of Lily, James, you… whole group often. With the return of Voldemort, she is worried, thinking about the safety of the students. We are having more trouble than ever finding a Defense teacher."

**Such a shame that I wouldn't know by now (I wouldn't know by now)  
Your revelations  
Cut me in, I don't wanna live without (Don't wanna live without)  
Your revelations  
**

"I want to join this time Albus. I'm not going to wait for inexplicable cases to come in, I don't want to be the only person who knows what has happened to them and then secretly try and cure them. I'm going to make sure that it doesn't happen in the first place. I owe all of you so much, and this is how I'm going to start. I want to fight Albus."

"Very well. I'm very happy to hear this. But you will need to unbind your powers. Your wand work isn't as good as I would want it to be, and your powers are an advantage. Also I will need you to stay in this house, for your own safety. Peter will have told Voldemort about you and your… history. He will try to recruit you, and we know how it will end. I don't want you risking your life more than necessary."

**Such a shame, such a shame that I wouldn't know by now  
Cut me in, I don't wanna live without (Don't wanna live without)  
Your revelations  
Revelations**

She nodded silently. It was all too much to take in. She was supposed to recall the part of her that she had long abandoned. She was supposed to live in the house that she hated on principle. She was supposed to live in the same house as the man that she had thought about so extensively for the past thirteen years. She was soon going to see the baby, the boy or was it man now that she had loved as her own, for the first time since the Halloween almost thirteen years ago.

Didn't life ever go easy on her?

**A/N: **Please do review. Please.


End file.
